Ladies Who Lunch
by BeyondDelusional
Summary: Prompt: Work lunch doesn't quite go as planned.


Sharing a case with Brenda Leigh Johnson was never an easy task but Sharon Raydor was up for it. She decided a working lunch would ease some of the tension between them. Ever since Brenda split up with Fritz she'd been more neurotic than usual.

Brenda was on all fours crawling around her office when Sharon walked in.

_Fantastic_ Sharon thought to herself. She cleared her throat to alert the blonde of her presence. Brenda popped her head up.

"Oh Captain! Hi! I'm just tryin' to find my phone." Brenda said going back to her search.

"Let me call it and you can follow the ring." Sharon offered.

Sharon dialed Brenda's number and immediately the phone started to ring. Sharon lifted up some folders and found the phone. She picked it up and started to hand the phone to Brenda when something on the screen caught her attention.

"Um Chief?" Sharon asked a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Yes?" Brenda said.

"Why am I in your phone as…Captain Sugar Tits?" Sharon asked.

Brenda's face turned blood red and she started stammering. She had gotten drunk one night after the divorce and re-named a few people in her phone. She meant to change them back but she never got around to it. Besides she never thought the Captain would ever see it.

"Uh…I…um…Well. The thing is…" Brenda tried to find a suitable answer but none came to mind.

"Oh for heaven's sake! I have a little teeny tiny thing…for you." Brenda whispered the last part.

"You have a thing for me? Like a…crush?" Sharon questioned.

"Don't make me say it. It's so embarrassin'." Brenda said hiding behind her hands.

"Oh no! It's not embarrassing it's sweet…and um…the feeling is mutual Chief." Sharon confessed.

"Oh." Brenda said.

Brenda's phone started to ring and she quickly answered it.

"Deputy Chief Johnson." She said as professionally as she could but her voice was still shaken.

"Actually Chief I think it's just a text message." Sharon said as she showed Brenda the little bubble on her screen.

Brenda looked up and all of a sudden she felt her body start to tingle with Sharon being so close to her.

"Oh uh right. Well thank you Captain Raydor." Brenda said, her mind racing.

"You can call me Sharon." Sharon said.

"Oh uh. Thank you, Sharon." Brenda looked right at Sharon's lips when she said her name for the first time out loud. She had said it before, usually when she was climaxing, but she had never said it in front of Sharon. And somehow it was nerve-wracking saying it while she was there.

Sharon didn't miss the way Brenda was watching her lips so she slipped her tongue out to wet them and their eyes met.

Brenda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. All of a sudden she was very hot and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Her palms were getting sweaty and she could feel her face flush. Sharon was only looking at her and her body was reacting as if Sharon was doing much more than that.

"We should probably start going over these case files before our lunch hour is over." Sharon said trying to calm both herself and Brenda down.

"Right, of course." Brenda replied with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice.

Sharon could tell Brenda didn't want to work and if she was honest with herself neither did she. There was actually very little work to do, this lunch was more just to relieve some tension but it seemed to be doing just the opposite.

Sharon sat down at Brenda's table and opened up one of the files. Brenda walked to the table and stood by the chair for a minute. Sharon looked up at her when she realized she wasn't going to sit down. Brenda closed her office door and shut the blinds. She didn't want her squad to see what she was about to do.

Brenda's impulsive nature was about to either get her what she wanted or get her in serious trouble. She walked over to where Sharon sat and took the file out of her hand and placed it on the table.

"Bren—" Sharon was cut off.

"I'm done talkin' Sharon." Brenda said as she situated herself on Sharon's lap. She put her hands on either side of Sharon trapping her in the chair and looked into her eyes as she brought their lips together. Brenda slowly licked Sharon's bottom lip and Sharon parted her lips allowing Brenda's tongue to enter her mouth. Brenda explored her mouth and Sharon moaned into the kiss. Brenda brought her hands to Sharon's face and cupped her cheeks trying to bring her as close as possible. Sharon's hands had a tight hold on Brenda's slim waist.

The two women stayed like that eagerly kissing for who knows how long. After a while Brenda moved her mouth from Sharon's and latched onto her neck. She was sucking and licking eliciting all sorts of moans from the older woman. Brenda's hands drifted onto Sharon's breasts and her thumbs rolled over hardened peaks. Sharon pushed her chest forward and Brenda smirked, she loved that her Captain was so compliant to her touch. Brenda unbuttoned Sharon's blouse and roughly tugged the cups of her bra down and latched onto a nipple. Sharon threaded her hand through blonde curls and held Brenda's head to her chest. Brenda licked and nipped and scrapped her teeth against the pebble then switched to the neglected one.

"Oh God….Brenda." Sharon moaned as the blonde continued her assault on her breasts.

"I like it when you call me Brenda." She said then quickly reattached her mouth to Sharon's sensitive nipple.

Sharon let out a guttural moan when Brenda bit down on her nipple. She covered her mouth but it was too late.

"We can't do this here if you're going to be that loud." Brenda said as she nibbled on Sharon's earlobe.

"We can't do this here if you're going to be that good with your mouth." Sharon said in a hushed tone.

Brenda smirked and pulled Sharon's bra back in place and buttoned her shirt.

"Then I guess I'll see you after work. You can come by around 8." Brenda said as she slipped off the Captain's lap suddenly very sure of herself.

Sharon gave her one last kiss before she walked out of her office and headed back down to FID. Maybe if things went well that night Brenda wouldn't be so difficult to work with.


End file.
